Bowling
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: While competing in the bowling tournament, Blanch and Dorothy have a little bit of fun.


**Bowling with Love**

* * *

Standing up, Blanche marched over to her friend and looked her over critically. "Rose, take that off."

"What?"

"You are wearing my bowling outfit."

"I do believe you're right." Rose said sweetly, glancing down at her shirt. "Oh don't worry about it. Nobody will notice. It looks so different on a woman with a full bosom."

Blanche stood in front of Rose with a look of shock on her face that quickly turned to hurt. She had never been so insulted in her life. She was devastated, just devastated.

Rose Nylon had just called her flat chested.

"Don't you throw your bosom in my face!"

Dorothy, who was sitting just three metres away, heard the exchange and stood up, pulling Blanche against her side. "Blanche, Blanche. Don't you see what's happening? They're resorting to cheap tricks because they know we're better than they are." She laughed, looking her in the eye with a small smile. "Now Honey, all we have to do is stay cool, calm and collected."

Blanche sighed quietly as she wrapped her arm around Dorothy's waist. "Right, you're right." She whispered before stepping past her partner.

Dorothy clenched her jaw as Blanches smaller breasts brushed against her own. She looked at the blonde and glared at her when she smiled at her sweetly. Shaking her head, Dorothy walked over to where Blanche was standing, only to stop at Roses voice.

"Did you find a ball that's comfortable Ma?"

She slowly turned around to see Rose standing very close to her mother. "What did you call her?" She asked quietly, placing her hand on her hip.

Rose looked over her shoulder. "Ma."

Sophia smiled at her daughter. "We've grown very close the last few days."

Dorothy nodded her head slowly. She wouldn't let it affect her. She had to stay cool, calm and collected.

That went out the window the moment Rose pulled Sophia close to her and kissed her on the temple.

"Now listen," Dorothy said, stepping in front of Rose. "No one calls her Ma, except me. You got that? Have I made that clear?" She whispered, looking Rose dead in the eye.

Behind her, Blanche reached out and pulled her back by her arms, pulling her back against her front. "Dorothy. Dorothy, calm down." She whispered softly in her ear. "Calm down."

Nodding her head, Dorothy allowed herself to be pulled away from the pair in front of her.

"What did I tell you? I knew it would get under her skin."

Dorothy forced herself to block out the voices of her friend and mother. Beside her, Blanche took her hand in her own. Turning away from the two short women, Dorothy looked at Blanche with a small smile.

They were so going to win this.

* * *

"I did it! I did it. We're in the lead." Rose exclaimed excitedly. "We're going to win. We're going to win!"

"Rose. Rose, aren't you forgetting something?" Dorothy asked sweetly. "We haven't bowled our last frame yet." She said, gesturing between herself and Blanche. "We can still win. And we will."

Across from her, Rose smiled knowingly. "Oh, I don't think so. You see I've bowled with Blanche before. Maybe now isn't the time to mention it, but when the chips are down, Blanche chokes."

Looking away from Rose, Dorothy looked up at her partner while Rose continued to speak.

"Don't you sweetheart."

Blanche glared at her friend. "Eat chalk Nylon."

"You go get 'em Blanche." Dorothy encouraged her.

Blanche took up her position at the end of the lane and held the ball in her hands, taking a deep breath. She knew Dorothy was watching her, and that Rose and Sophia were giggling at her.

"Blanche?"

Blanche rocked from side to side.

Dorothy stood up and walked up to her, pulling her back against her just as Blanche had done to her at the beginning of the tournament. "Blanche?"

"I'm fine." Blanche forced out. "I just feel a little cold and clammy and just a little short of breath." She gasped.

Nodding her head, Dorothy rubbed her hand around Blanches arms, each time her hand moving further in. "Now you just settle down, you hear me. Settle down." She whispered soothingly in her ear.

"Don't make me do this Dorothy." She said, panicking slightly. "This ball feels like it weighs a hundred pounds."

"Honey I sympathise with you, and anyone who has competed, understands what you're going through. So listen sweetheart, if you don't want to bowl, you don't have too."

Blanche looked up at her in relief. "Oh good."

"Just hold on to the ball and I'll throw you down the alley." She said seriously, giving her a slight squeeze.

Blanche looked up at her with wide eyes. "Dorothy!"

Smiling slightly, Dorothy leant in closer. "And if you do bowl, I will throw my bosom in your face when we get home." She whispered directly in her ear as she brushed her fingertips over the swell of her breasts lightly.

Feeling the blood rush to her face, Blanche nodded her head. As Dorothy walked back to their seats, Blanche took a calming breath, closed her eyes and all but threw the ball down the lane before turning around and running back to her seat. Not even a second later, Dorothy was standing behind her, pressed up against her back.

"Blanche! This is embarrassing!" She hissed. "Now get back out there."

"No, I don't want too. I just hate bowling. All I wanted to do is look cute in my new outfit." Blanche whined.

Across from them, Rose spoke up in a sugar sweet voice. "We all look cute in your new outfit."

Dorothy turned around and saw both Rose and her mother shake their 'full' chests tauntingly. Smirking slightly, she turned back around to Blanche. "If you don't get back out there, you will be getting none of my bosoms for a week." She threatened.

Blanche looked at Dorothy with wide eyes. Exhaling sharply, she stood up. "Fine."

Within seconds, Blanche released the ball down the alleyway and jumped up and down in joy as it hit the pins. "Ha, I did it. I did it." She turned around and smiled brightly at Dorothy.

Only Dorothy was covering her face with her hand. Blanche had only knocked down two pins.

Standing up, Dorothy grabbed her ball and set it loose. Not even bothering to turn wait until the ball had made it down the alley, she turned around and called out. "Strike."

However, Blanche shook her head. "You only knocked down nine pins."

Turning back around, Dorothy shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "An easy spare. I've made this shot a thousand times."

Behind the group, Sophia spoke with Augustine. Looking over her shoulder, Dorothy saw the happy couple and couldn't help but smile.

"Go get 'em Dorothy. Whip their butts."

Looking down at her partner, Dorothy watched her for a second before glancing back up to where her mother stood with Augie. Sighing, she turned around and released the ball, only for it to end up in the gutter.

Behind her, Rose jumped up from her chair. "We won!"

Behind her, Sophia smiled up at Augustine.

Behind her, Blanche smiled knowingly at her partner.

* * *

A few days later, Dorothy sat on the sofa waiting for Blanche to bring out her cup of tea. As she waited, the front door opened and in walked Rose, carrying a large brown bag.

"Hi Dorothy."

"Don't talk to me."

Blanched walked out from the kitchen in her favourite yellow apron, caring two cups of tea.

"Hi Blanche."

Blanche didn't even look up from where she sat down next to Dorothy. "Don't talk to me."

Rose sighed and placed the parcel down on the single chair. "Oh look, I know you both are still angry with me and you have every right to be." She said, looking at her two closest friends. "But I hope you can forgive me. Winning doesn't mean anything if it means losing your two best friends! Besides," She turned around and opened the brown bag. "We all bowled so well this year. That's why I had all our names engraved on this trophy."

Sitting down next to her friends, Rose held the trophy out for them to see. "In my opinion, we're all winners."

Feeling touched by the thoughtfulness of her friend, Blanche laid her hand over her heart. "Well Rose, what a sweet thing to do."

Dorothy took the trophy in both her hands and held it away from her as Blanched leaned against her shoulder. "Oh Rose, can I ask you a question?"

Rose smiled at her. "Sure."

"Why is your name three times larger than ours?"

Snatching the Trophy back, Rose stood up. "Because I'm the one that actually won it. If you ever want to look at it, it'll be in my bedroom." She said, walking past the pair and into her room, closing the door behind her with a solid thump.

Blanche and Dorothy watched after her for a second before Blanche turned around to face Dorothy with a small smile. Leaning in, she placed her hand on the well muscled thigh and whispered into her ear. "Are you going to throw your bosoms in my face now?" She asked sweetly, nipping at the sensitive lobe.

Swallowing hard, Dorothy slowly twisted to face Blanche. "Oh Sweetheart, you can have them whenever you want them." She whispered deeply before pulling her flush against her and kissing her passionately.

* * *

_Whoop! First Golden Girls story. :)  
_

_Been wanting to do a story for this pairing for ages. _

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Ro._


End file.
